


Daring

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Asphyxiation, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Koujaku picks up a call that wakes both him and Noiz up on an early Saturday morning, Noiz isn’t very happy about it. So of course, he decides to show his displeasure by taking the matter in his own hands. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



> Just another KouNoi pwp with hints of slightly awkward domestic life. Self-beta'd. Enjoy!

Koujaku could easily say that he was happy with his lifestyle. His job as a freelance hair stylist allowed him to choose when and how long he wanted to work, so he usually managed to grab some free time when he really needed to rest. He preferred to work for a few days starting from Monday, and then he would slack off during the weekend completely. Sleeping in on weekends was definitely something Koujaku always looked forward to. 

So needless to say, he was really irritated when his coil started ringing on an early Saturday morning, managing to wake him up.

Letting out one barely audible grunt, Koujaku glanced nervously at the companion lying in the bed next to him. Luckily, he still seemed to be sound asleep.

At first he attempted to ignore the ringing, thinking that the caller would give up eventually. But when the buzzing of his coil annoyingly continued, he groaned and reluctantly untangled himself from the sheets and Noiz’s rather tight embrace, being careful not to wake him up.

His plans were ruined the moment he got up though, because his lover stirred almost immediately, letting out a hum and blinking confusedly as he realized that Koujaku was no longer next to him. Cursing inwardly, Koujaku let out a hushed ‘Go back to sleep, brat’, but it was too late since Noiz was now wide awake as well, lazily stretching on the bed and curiously glancing at Koujaku.

Clicking his tongue, Koujaku reached for his coil and quickly picked it up, cancelling the video option because he really wasn’t in a state to video chat with anyone right now.

“Hello…? Ah, Ayano-san, good morning!” Koujaku tried to sound as pleasant as he could once he recognized the voice on the other side. It was one of his most regular customers, a vibrant woman in her forties who would come to his hair salon at least once a week to get her hair washed, blow-dried and occasionally highlighted. Koujaku lazily rubbed at his eyes as she kept apologizing for calling so early with a high-pitched tone that was way too loud for his still sleepy brain. 

“Ah, no, no it’s fine, you didn’t disturb me at all,” he quickly replied, clearing his throat and holding his coil slightly closer to his ear. The woman proceeded to ramble on about why she wouldn’t be able to come to an appointment that they had on Monday and -- in Koujaku’s opinion -- gave him way too much information that he seriously wasn’t interested in at all. 

Just as he wanted to interrupt and tell her that it was fine, suddenly he could sense the sheets moving behind him. Before he could react, he realized that Noiz got so close to him he could feel his breath directly hitting the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end.

“Who cares, just hang up,” Noiz muttered softly in his right ear, and Koujaku felt chills surge through his entire body as he heard unmistakable lust in the brat’s voice. Sensing his reaction, Noiz hummed and flicked his tongue against his ear teasingly, and Koujaku had to grip his coil extra hard in order to stop his hand from shaking the instant he felt odd sensation of Noiz’s tongue piercing on his skin. 

“Ah, n-no, I’m here,” Koujaku replied the instant Ayano-san got worried that he wasn’t on the other end. Frustrated at himself because his voice sounded a bit too shaky for his liking, Koujaku sent a quick warning glare towards Noiz, who merely smirked and lifted an eyebrow. Then, he moved his head behind Koujaku’s neck and nuzzled his face into it, letting out a low moan that vibrated against his skin and almost made him jump.

At the exact moment that Ayano-san asked him to move an appointment from Monday to today instead, Noiz suddenly pressed the flat of his tongue against his nape, and Koujaku closed his eyes, fighting the urge to moan.

“I… think I could manage somewhere around noon today, if that would be okay with you?” he managed to say hurriedly, his voice sounding a bit more strained than usual, but he was actually proud that he was able to say all of that without moaning at the unsuspecting woman. 

Whatever he said apparently irritated Noiz greatly, because he heard him let out a frustrated huff, and then he was snaking an arm around Koujaku’s waist, fingers slowly but surely creeping down his torso. As much as Koujaku wanted to grab his hand and stop him, for some reason he just stood frozen instead and watched with a mix of terror and strange excitement as Noiz’s hand edged closer to his pants and quickly slipped inside them, instantly grabbing a hold of his already half-hard erection.

“Ah- yes, around one o’ clock would be fine too.” Koujaku somehow succeeded in making his moan sound like a hum of thought as he felt Noiz trail open-mouthed kisses down his neck and all over his shoulders, pumping his now fully erect cock at the same time. He could also feel Noiz smile lightly against his skin, obviously being pleased with the reaction he was getting from Koujaku. The grip on his coil was now practically murderous as he fought the urge to just throw it across the room and have his way with the damn brat. 

Suddenly, the stroking of Noiz’s hand on his cock became increasingly faster, and Koujaku had to bite his lip as hard as he could in order to stop himself from crying out. Just when he thought that this was it and that he was probably going to come while talking to a completely oblivious customer, Ayano-san started apologizing once again, and Koujaku saw the opening to finish the conversation.

“It’s fine! I… I’ll see you later today, then,” he managed to blurt out, his tone now uncharacteristically high, and it seemed like the woman finally got the idea and apologized for disturbing Koujaku while he was busy. 

“Really, don’t worry about it. Yes… until later, Ayano-san,” Koujaku finished, and the instant he heard the click on the other end he cast the coil aside, grabbing Noiz’s hand and violently removing it from his pants.

“Finally,” he heard Noiz mutter with amusement. Turning around on the bed at the speed of light, Koujaku immediately pounced on the brat and locked his lips in a furious kiss. Moaning in approval, Noiz grabbed at his hair and returned the kiss with equal fervor, rocking his hips eagerly against Koujaku’s and making their cocks collide.

Koujaku ended their kiss with an angry flick of his tongue against Noiz’s bottom lip only to send him a piercing glare.

“What the hell… were you thinking, you damn… brat?” he gritted through his teeth, suddenly moving his hand down and bringing their erections together, immediately setting a harsh pace as he started stroking them both.

“Heh, shut up and… move faster, old man,” Noiz gasped out, and Koujaku didn’t need to be said twice. Growling, he leaned forward and sank his teeth into Noiz’s neck, leaving angry marks all over the brat’s skin as he held their cocks in a tight grip. Noiz’s dick piercings started hitting his sensitive foreskin every so often while he kept moving his hand faster, giving him what he once saw as a strange, rough sensation, but now he only registered it as a pleasurable friction. 

As Koujaku kept pumping them both, Noiz was letting out loud gasps and moans as he scratched his nails across his back, in turn making Koujaku let out a snarl and grab a hold of Noiz’s neck. Steadily, Koujaku started squeezing his windpipe as he increased the force of his strokes on their erections at the same time, and suddenly Noiz’s eyes were widening, his hold on Koujaku’s shoulders strong as he struggled for air. The desperate way Noiz looked at him now indicated to Koujaku that he was dangerously close to coming; he only needed one small, final push. 

With a knowing chuckle forming low in his throat, Koujaku squeezed their cocks together and rubbed them at an unforgiving pace, his grip on Noiz’s neck tightening and blocking his breathing almost completely. That was when he saw Noiz’s eyes roll in the back of his head, and he shuddered violently, small, breathless gasp forming on his lips as strings of cum started shooting out of his cock and hitting both of their stomachs. The way Noiz shook against him and the way he was completely consumed by pleasure instantly triggered Koujaku’s own release, and he loosened the grip on Noiz’s neck, letting out a loud sigh of relief as strong waves of orgasm washed over him. 

Once they came from their high, Noiz started letting out small coughs as he tried to catch his breath, and Koujaku slumped on the bed next to him, wave of tiredness suddenly returning full force now that the rush of adrenaline had passed.

After a few minutes of just lying around and doing nothing, Koujaku lazily wiped both of their stomachs with the edge of the sheet and unceremoniously threw it to the side. 

Sending Noiz an annoyed glance, he muttered.

“Satisfied now?”

Noiz only stared at him for a few seconds, before jumping at him out of nowhere and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Then, he swiped his tongue against Koujaku's cheek and simply murmured,

“More.”

 

One hour and one more orgasm later, Koujaku had finally managed to get up properly, speeding up his pace as soon as he saw how quickly one o’ clock was approaching. He made both him and Noiz something for breakfast and then had the quickest shower he has ever had in his life before hurriedly dressing himself.

“I’m leaving!” Koujaku shouted, assuming that Noiz was elsewhere in the apartment, only to do a double take when he noticed Noiz standing right next to his apartment door, with his shoulder leaning against the wall and munching on a piece of toast. He was fully dressed now, but his hair was still disheveled thanks to all the rolling on the bed from their steamy session earlier, and something about the entire sight made Koujaku smile.

“I’ll be back quickly. Try not to make too much of a mess while I’m gone,” he said quietly, his tone only half-serious as he slipped on his sandals, and Noiz managed to finish the last bite of his toast before nodding and saying,

“Sure.”

Koujaku was just planning to head towards the door, but then Noiz suddenly averted his gaze and mumbled,

“Good luck at work… or something like that.”

Not believing what he had just heard, Koujaku grinned and opened his mouth in order to further tease the brat. But when he saw a small, barely visible frown on Noiz’s lips as he still looked anywhere else but at him, Koujaku changed his mind and stepped towards him instead, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Thanks,” he said softly, laughing out loud at the way Noiz frowned further the instant Koujaku managed to mess up his hair even more. Then, he swiftly turned on his heel and went out of the apartment, now a lot less annoyed about the fact that he didn’t get as much sleep as he wanted.

All things considered, he supposed his weekend didn’t start that bad.


End file.
